The Rescue
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: This is an alternate story ending from The Crucifiction by hater face. The plot shows the AT characters were been rescue by all of good cartoons as well other random as well. Dont forget to Review


**The Rescue(Alternate Story To The Crucifiction)**

_ok here some simple note i givien here, after i read the crucifiction by hater face i was shocked on what i read!. To my opinion today, instead they were burned to death by this andrew fellow, me and the autobots with the help of the decepticon, help the characters of Adventure Time. I mean i know its insulting others fantasy and cool show but, they make children happy and so does teenagers as well, the show is not half that bad, except the too young episode that really dissapointed me, BUT come on they cool and to make this story even awsome, im bring in Phineas and Ferb as well for this and oh! i also gonna bring some counter strike characters from game AKA the Counter Terrorist Team( my favourite!) and Oh! Regular Show to im bring in that characters as well and Ed,Edd n Eddy as well!,and TUFF puppy as well to!_

_I dont own Adventure Time,Transformer,Phineas and ferb, TUFF puppy, Regular Show,ED,Edd n Eddy And Counter strike, each of these show and games been created by their repective owners. Now on the story!_

**NEST HQ**

So Brandon?, mind telling me why we all been called and why in the world you bring in some cartoons as well?" ask The major. Everyone and Decepticons and also The Autobots, The Adventure Time Characters are going to be killed by this guy named Andrew" said Brandon.

Megatron replied" so what if they all been killed!, that show is such a waste of time!. Really? did i also mention that Princess Bubblegum is also been hit several time and she gonna be killed!," said Brandon, Megatron shocked on what he heard and say" WHAT!?, how dare they do that to her!, she is my top favourite characters!" Edd Replied" they cant do that!", Mordecai and Rigby say" what!?, no!, Benson Then replied" those those monster!

Brandon then clam them down" calm down guys please, im bringing in counter terrorist team as well the US military to help us,im also need help from Tuff to help us from this situation. What andrew do to those characters of AT is aginst the crime as well. Just then two TUFF agents came.

Ah agent kitty katswell and agent Dudley Puppy, glad to see you,the situation is getting more serious than i thought" said brandon.

Andrew try to kill the AT cartoons because its insulting others cartoons?'' said confused Dudley.

Brandon replied" yes Dudley yes, if we dont act soon theres no more Adventure Time,we must act quick. im bring russian spetsnaz to help us all.

wow, you are sure really desperate to save them all" said kitty katswell

wait wait wait hold on!, how the heck you know they gonna be killed?" asked candace flynn

because candace, im from the future, in year 2013 where the adventure time dissapearence has chauses people around the world to riot, they demand what did happen to the adventure time, few days earlier before i came here to the past, much of the show been played like anime cartoons and some old cartoons that been played repeatly, the fans confused on what did happen on the adventure time. I found out that the AT characters was been killed by this fellow named andrew, the deaths of AT characters has chauses pen ward to commit suicide later that day and since then,his show only lived as a memory to us, thats why i came here to pervent their deaths by Andrew" said brandon as he sit down.

everyone in the room were scilence and no one spoke the words untill, Optimus Prime spoke up to them.

If brandon wishes us to rescue them then we must do it, we must corrected the future to ensure chaos was never happen in the future'' finish Optimus

Then lets rescue them!, what time is it?!" asked brandon

Everyone say" Its Rescue time!

**UNKOWN AREA**

All the characters of ooo were ready to take their fate except for the ice king who been freed by Andrew however.

All of the mob characters from deffernt shows and movie were ready to watch them burned to deaths. But what all of them didnt know that the all of the sniper and soldier were ready to attack them by suprise.

"Allright starscream,move now make a diversion!" said brandon as he signal everyone to ready.

While they were watching the fire getting bigger, they all heard and see a jet fighter pass them all in lower mid air.

"what the?...thats odd i dont know theres a jet fighter in this show..."said Andrew

Just then one of them been shoot down by sniper and then an sound of gunfire was heard...

Attack! kill those bastard down!" said one of the US soldier.

All of those characters were immediatly been ambush, the decepticon were arrive and brandon given them order to slaughter them all.

Ok decepticons, this is simple, slaughter them all, no prisoner and dont let any of them alive at all" said brandon.

it shall be done" said megatron, Brandon then said to him again and say" do me favor please, stab andrew and drag his dying self so i can talk to him before he dead.

megatron noded and he and his fellow dicepticons iradicate all the corrupted good guys.

Phineas and Ferb quick! put those flame down before they got killed"said brandon

ok, good thing we brought our gadget to put those nasty flame down" said phineas

The battle was intense as one by one of those fantasy characters from each show and movies were brutally killed by all of them, blood splatered all the grass and many fallen limbs were in the ground. Andrew know that his plan to kill those adventure time characters were gone wrong.

kitty and dudley were doing a good job beat every bad guy and also corrupted good guys as well

starscream kill his victim brutally untill he holding one of them that still alive. " you you why you even wanted to ptotect those those good for nothing cartoons!?" said the firebender.

why?, i tell you why, because those cartoons were make us happy sometimes and they doesnt deserve to be killed!, in the meantime enjoy your afterlife!" after starscream say that he rip the man appart.

battle goes on as many of them were killed by US marines while the stormtroopers didnt doing great enough against counter terrorist that eliminating them all, The regulat show characters were beating every elf, firebender and ninja to dust for good.

Andrew watch every his favourite fantasy show were killed until he fell a pain in his chest, then he look up and see megatron using his sharp fingers that pinned him down. He later looked at brandon that really angry at Andrew at all.

"This is what happen if you ruined my future, because of you in the future the world went chaos, you killed the AT characters has chauses a great impact on my future and today, you can go to hell insread" said brandon. With that andrew finally dead.

**3 HOURS LATER**

with all the corroupted dead the rescuer cheer...and with that The adventure time characters were saved by them, however they were trumatize and some of them were crying even PB.

"sweet mary mother of god,that bastard really torture them all untill they all got scared on what andrew and his cohorts did" said brandon

"yeah, i even fell sorry to that pink princess, she was really scared at all" said dudley

Brandon then have an idea" hey guys, lets cheer them up, they have long recovery to do.

Brandon,Dudley and kitty approach them, only to be recived a hug by PB,finn,jake,fionna,cake, and others.

"thank you for saving us!, if you didnt come we all dead by now" said Princess Bubblegum

"nah, its my job, you shows good!, you make kids and teenagers happy althought that some people think that your show has insulted other fantasy cartoons and movies"said brandon

Princess bubblegum then started to tear up again and started to say to others as well" Dear people of land of OOO, today we have to quit from our show

"WHAT!?" said everyone

"woah woah PB hold on!, dont quit" said brandon

PB replied" what was andrew say was true, we are insulting other shows, we dont deserve to airing this show anymore" after she sad the she burst to tears.

Brandon thought for moments " Adventure time characters!, come with me now

with that all of them follow Brandon...

**OUTSIDE WHITE HOUSE**

Fan of AT gather around the white house only to see their favourite characters, but in the same time they were sad to see some of the characters were badly injured. Brandon then talk to all of them about what happen, people were shocked on what they heard. A body of andrew were been lift up.

"this body is a warning to every haters,if some of them trying to hurt them all, then this is your last day on earth as well, so consider this is a warning and oh, the AT characters are now been protected by CIA,USA army,FBI and Russian forces, so dont even try to hurt them anymore." said brandon

After he finish his speech,AT characters cheers and at the same times, US presidents wants their show been continued, just one problem is, all of the AT characters need few months to recover back, but it make brandon happy as well

PB say to brandon" thank you for helping us" with that she kissed him on the lips

"uhh n-no problems, im just doing my job" said brandon

"hehe, i think thats gonna be PB boyfriend" said jake

Finn replied" ya think so jake?"

THE END

**Ok im finish, this is an alternate ending where AT characters were suppost been killed but it was pervented. That Andrew fellow died, so does other mob cartoons as well.**

**For a reason i have disagree on what hater face wrote but im gonna pervented the AT deaths anyway. You probally asking the ice king right?, well lets just say that he wandered around porsonality, i hated when ice king was a victim to finn and jake eventhought hes evil**

**Onward on my next project...**


End file.
